


Reversed Hearts

by plzgoaweyhey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Victor Nikiforov, idol!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzgoaweyhey/pseuds/plzgoaweyhey
Summary: And, holy fuck, he had Yuuri Katsuki's number.Or in other words where Viktor idolizes Yuuri instead of the other way around.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“Mila, Mila, Mila!” The younger Russian boy jumped up and down as he stared at the television in front of him. “He’s on! And look at this outfit!”

Blue eyes focused onto the skater as he slid across the ice. A quad, then and triple flip. Viktor kept his eyes on the screen as Mila continued to play with Viktor’s steadily growing hair.

“Yuuri Katsuki is so cool! I want to skate with him one day!” Viktor yelled as Mila nodded at her older friend.

“I think you could beat him one day, Vitya.” Mila said as Viktor looked at her with dazzling blue eyes. His smile was wide as he hugged the red headed girl.

* * *

Wow, he was actually here. He was in the same stadium with Yuuri Katsuki. He was going to be skating against a living legend. Viktor felt anxiety slowly build up in his chest as he watched other skaters build up and suddenly, everything felt small. His tied back hair was too much against his skull, his scarf was too heavy around his neck. Suddenly, everything was too loud and too bright.

God, he was going to lose, he knew it. He was going to fuck everything up, he was going to flub up his jumps.

Viktor clutched his chest before leaning on Yakov. This was not a good time to have a panic attack.

“Viktor? Are you listening?” A voice appeared, Viktor couldn’t put his finger on it. Through Viktor’s hazy vision, he looked up and nodded. The person was blurry, barely there in his perception. “What do you feel?”

A touch? There was pressure on his shoulders and his cheek. Was the person touching him?

“T-touch.” Viktor let the shaky answer. The person in front of him nodded before speaking something in Japanese to another person.

“How do you feel?” The person asked and Viktor’s breath caught in his throat. How did he feel? No one has ever asked him that. Scared? Terrified? Anxious? The person looked away before sighing. “You’ll do great, Vitya. I promise.”

The warmth was gone, and Viktor was held by someone else. Horrified, Viktor tried to follow the warmth, only be left in his panic-induced world.

* * *

He got second. He was next to Yuuri Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti, and he did it. Yakov was cheering in his spot as Mila held up a banner with Viktor’s name written on it. Bright lights flashed in his vision as he looked around him before smiling and pressing his lips against the cool silver medal.

“Another rival, I see?” Christophe commented as Viktor looked away with a small smile on his face. “You’re pretty good Nikiforov, maybe you can reach first next year.”

“Really?” The younger skater smiled up at Christophe, watching him wink and leave with his coach. Viktor did a small celebratory dance before pulling his hair down, letting it flow around his back. He was so ready for the banquet after this.

“Viktor! Congratulations!” Many people said as he walked into the banquet hall as he smiled and waved to them. He was interviewed multiple times before he was actually released to have fun for himself. Yakov went elsewhere and Viktor was left alone, beside the table with refreshments. He frowned slightly before stalking off somewhere else.

“Viktor~!” His name was called behind him. He turned slightly to see Christophe waving with others around him. “Come over here you silly goose!”

Viktor tucked his hands in his pockets before walking over to the group. Mila was over here, giggling at something JJ said, before looking up at Viktor. Her eyes lit up before moved to the left frantically. Viktor finally looked before he was greeted with a person slightly shorter than him. Their Raven black hair gave it all away.

_Holy shit it was Yuuri Katsuki._

“Congratulations on second place, Viktor.” He said before sticking his hand out and, good _lord_ Viktor was about to die. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand before smiling down at the older skater. God, did Yuuri feel the sweatiness on Viktor’s hands? “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just happy to see my idol.” Viktor said suddenly and Yuuri’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Viktor smiled at the adorable gesture.

“Wow, okay that was sudden.” Yuuri laughed before Christophe barged between the two. He leaned on the linked hands before resting himself there. The couple groaned before gripping harshly onto each other.

“You two are so distant! Come join the group!” The older man groaned pitifully as Viktor shrugged and let go of Yuuri’s hand, making the Swiss skater fall to the floor. The three laughed before heading to the group.

A couple of drinks later, Viktor woke up in this hotel room with multiple new photos. Mainly of him and Yuuri dancing and giggling. Who took these photos? When did that happen? He danced with Yuuri?

He also had fifty new messages. Half of them were from Chris which were photos of him being stupid. And three of them were from and unknown number.

_12:34; wow you drink a lot_

_12:56; hope you sleep good_

_1:43; night Viktor :)_

And, holy fuck, Viktor had Yuuri Katsuki’s number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Viktor becomes a mess.

Viktor had flubbed up all his jumps for the past two days, and Yakov seemed to be frustrated at the young skater. Yakov, who was an old grumpy man, was blaming it on the hair atop of Viktor's head. Viktor complained and complained, and tried at least to keep some of the length, but Yakov told him he couldn't skate anymore unless he cut the hair off. Viktor has sighed and complied with his coach before leaving the rink. That day was a gloomy day. He tried to text Yuuri, and surprise surprise! Viktor got no text back. He knew it was only a one time thing, getting the number of his idol, texting him for a week, and then nothing. He still had Mila and Yuri, but that wasn't the same. 

Viktor sighed as he sat in his apartment alone with Makkachin, rubbing his hands over the rough feeling hair. It used to be so soft and silky, yet Yakov had to ruin it. Makkachin whined at his master before nudging his head to Viktor's hand, begging for attention. Viktor looked down at the poodle before smiling softly. Maybe a run will take his mind off of things. Hopefully. Viktor stood up from his spot on his bed before changing into sportswear and tennis shoes before grabbing Makka's leash and hooking it to his collar. He smiled at happy dog before opening his door and running out. 

The cool crisp air made his nose feel numb and his hands turn cold as he ran. His legs were growing tired, yet Makka kept running, barking when he saw Viktor stop and take a breather. He then realized that Makka didn't want to exercise, he wanted to show Viktor something, and he wanted to do it quickly. When Makkachin shot off into the distance, ignoring Viktor's calls, the man bolted after his companion. The dog was much faster, and when he took a sharp turn to the park; Viktor barely made the turn. He heard a yelp and more barking. Viktor groaned before running forward and stopping slowly as he approached his dog. He clipped on the leash onto the dog before pulling him back slowly.

"Makka! Down!" Viktor yelled and the dog obeyed as the person on the ground laughed slightly. Viktor smiled softly before his eyes widened. The glasses askew on the persons face seemed familiar, and the raven black hair.

_Fuck._

Viktor tried to turn back, but when the person stood, the younger skater knew everything was over. He forced a small smile on his face as Yuuri fixed the glasses on his face as he stood. The Japanese skater looked up before smiling softly and standing. Words wanted to escape Viktor, but they were stuck in his throat. Viktor felt his hands clam up slowly before he closed his eyes. Not now, anything but now.

"Viktor?" The silky smooth voice resounded in his skull, echoing in his mind slowly as he opened his eyes again. Yuuri's brown eyes weren't scary, they were soft and kind, just like Viktor had imagined it. The cocoa brown eyes swam with concern as he stared up at the Russian skater. "Are you okay?"

Viktor thought about that line for a moment. Yes, he was okay. He smiled for the cameras, hugged fans, and took selfies. He was okay on the outside. No, he wasn't okay. His pride and joy was cut off, he was crumbling from anxiety, his mind was a mess. He was not okay on the inside. Yet, Yuuri looked like he was asking about _him_ and no one else. Yuuri was concerned, truly concerned for Viktor. Finally, Viktor nodded slowly and sighed.

"I think? I keep messing up my jumps." Viktor replied as Makka tugged on the leash Viktor held. The Russian looked down and sighed, nodding slowly before walking down the path, Yuuri walking beside him. The two talked about anything and everything, laughing at stupid things they saw on the internet. As the two became comfortable with each other, Viktor noticed he became more comfortable with his idol. He didn't hesitate to point things out, or talk about himself; he was comfortable. As Makka became restless and Viktor's legs became tired, the two stopped for a moment. "Say, do you have anywhere to stay? Like a hotel or...something."

Yuuri chuckled slightly before shaking his head no. A deep sigh resonated from Viktor before he looked at the Japanese man. Yuuri started to make excuses why he didn't book a hotel before he came and Viktor quieted him with his silence.

"Yuuri...why did you come here?" Viktor asked softly as he looked at the snow covered ground below them. Makka sat at their feet, panting as he watched the men converse. Yuuri turned away before a small smile covered his face. He looked doubtful, longing even.

"I wanted to see you. It felt like I was going insane because I haven't texted you or seen you in nearly a week?" His statement made himself confused as he laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "God, this is stupid."

"You can stay with me for the time being. You can even practice with me and Yura." Viktor said, a smile blooming on his face before he started to rant off how he'll let Yuuri sleep and how he'll get up early to make breakfast every morning. Yuuri only agreed and laughed as Viktor went along with his dreams of what to do. Yuuri watched in admiration as the Russian waved his hands, tugging Makkachin slightly with every movement before stopping and apologizing to his dog then repeat. Yuuri saw the way Viktor's eyes lit up when he spoke about the future and his plans, giggling when he had a stupid idea or smiling widely when he though something was adorable. Yuuri felt his world slowly crumple under the weight of Viktor Nikiforov, and yet he still didn't know much about him. "Yuuri, we're here!"

Yuuri looked up before his eyes widened. This was his apartment building? As they walked into the building, Yuuri noticed how fancy the place looked with its beautiful painted walls and paintings. They made their way up to Viktor's apartment and Yuuri sighed. Gladly, it wasn't as big as he thought it would be. As Viktor started the house tour, Yuuri realized that Viktor was sleeping a floor above him and Yuuri was sleeping beside the kitchen. Yuuri's room had a bathroom, and a small closet for the stuff he didn't bring. Viktor left slowly, telling Yuuri that if he had any problems, just scream. Yuuri heard the footsteps padding up the stairs and then a close of the door. Suddenly there was loud bouncing footsteps and girly squealing. He heard a soft 'Makkachin my idol is in my house!' above him and Yuuri chuckled softly before smiling fondly at the roof.

Viktor was slowly growing on Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god? thank you for reading honestly. like your comments made me smile oml. also, thank you for the kudos!!!


End file.
